


The Wedding Crisis

by zukiria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU- College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukiria/pseuds/zukiria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bokuto, bro, you look dead" Kuroo laughed at the sleepy boy.</p>
<p>"Did ya just call me "Brokuto"? I like it" He sleepily rubbed his eyes and blinked up a Kuroo owlishly.</p>
<p>"Sure you do. C'mon now, I brought food so drag your sleepy ass to the living room."</p>
<p>Or in which Kuroo knows and it's a little shit, Akaashi's in love and Bokuto is in deep, deep shit and he really has it bad for the raven haired setter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Ria here!!~ ( ^..^)ﾉ  
> This is my first work for this pairing and I really, really hope this isn't too oc  
> I don't have a beta reader, so if you find any mistakes please point them out!!  
> Criticism of any sort is very much appreciated!!  
> Enjoy!~

" _Buut Akaashi_ -"

"No, Bokuto-san, I'm in the middle of my final exams, I cannot possibly slack on my studies just to go with you to a wedding"

"But Akaashi, you can't let me go _alone_! I'll look like a total _loser_! C'mon! It'll be just for one night and then you can go back to your studying and stressing about your tests"

"No"

" _Akaashi_ "

"Bokuto-san, I have to finish this paper for tomorrow, I'll talk to you later."

Blinking in surprise as the phone connection broke, Bokuto groaned and flopped down backwards in his bed, whining about Akaashi being mean and not caring about _him_ or _his reputation_. How could the young setter _abandon_ him when he needed him the most? How could he _betray him_ like this?! He couldn't go alone to his _ex's wedding_ , he'd look like a total loser!

The grey haired boy groaned again and clutched his pillow, cursing loneliness and his ex's wedding and Akaashi's final exams and the cruelness of the world. This was worse than that time in that practice match with Nekoma when Kuroo- His eyes widened impressively as his thoughts finally came to the answer of all his problems. He jerked out of his misery state and quickly made his way out of his bedroom, bolting down the hallway in a few long strides because the apartment wasn't _that_ big and _what the hell_ , he was really excited. He stopped in front of his best friend's door and banged on it as if it had personally offended him.

"Kuroo!! This is an emergency!!" He shouted through the closed door -he knew better than to open it _without knocking_ , there were things that would be burned into his brain _forever_ and he rather not see them again, _thank you very much_ \- and kept pushing his closed fist against the wood until he heard his best friend groan and the door suddenly opened, revealing a very sleepy Kuroo with an even worse bead head than normal, if possible, and Bokuto was very impressed at the fact that Kuroo's hair seemed to defy all laws of physics and even logic, because how could it be standing up in such an angle, it was ridiculou-

"What do you want?" The black haired boy interrupted his thoughts with an impatient frown an Bokuto suddenly remembered the oh-so-great solution to his problem and quickly grabbed the other boy's shoulders.

"Kuroo! Bro, you gotta help me! I'm in a serious problem!" He told him with all the urgency he could muster, which was not much but still it was worth a try and Kuroo just raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest as the golden eyed boy in front of him continued to explain.

"This is a real emergency!! I got a letter this morning, except it was not a letter, it was an invitation to a wedding and you know? it's _my ex's wedding_ and I have no one to go with and I can't go _alone_ because I'll look like a _total loser_ and it's my _ex's wedding_ and I am _not a loser_ so bro, you can't leave me alone! You gotta come with me!" He finished fast and watched as Kuroo's other eyebrow joined the first.

"No" Kuroo said and made it to go back into his bedroom when Bokuto grabbed his arm.

"Buut Kuroo-"

"Nah, bro, I won't go with you, why don't you ask Akaashi or something? You like him, don't you? It'll be like a perfect excuse for you to make a move on him" Kuroo clapped his shoulder and then went back into his room, closing the door behind him and leaving a very dejected Bokuto standing in the hallway.

"But Akaashi already said no" Bokuto said quietly before moving back to his room, closing the door before diving into his bed to drown in his misery.

* * *

 

 

 In the following weeks, Bokuto asked Kuroo a second time -with the same results- and Akaashi a total of thirteen times -again, with the same results- before completely going into his dejected state. Why didn't anyone want to go with him to a wedding? He was a fun guy to be with, wasn't he? Why was everyone rejecting him all of a sudden? Clutching his stuffed owl to his chest, he curled more into his cocoon of blankets in the couch and watched as the light dimmed in the room, the sky darkening into night as the evening passed.

Sighing, he reached for his phone, dialed a very familiar number and pressing it to his ear, waiting for the young setter to pick up.

"Bokuto-san, no matter how much you call me, I already said-"

"I'm not calling to ask you again, Akaashi" Bokuto interrupted while he fiddled with his stuffed owl's feathers.

"Oh" was all Akaashi replied, seemingly surprised.

"I'm calling to apologise, for bugging you about coming with me all these weeks. It's okay if you don't want to come with me, it'll probably be boring so it's fine. Bye Akaashi, thanks for answering, see you later." Bokuto hanged before the other boy had the chance to reply, set his phone in the coffee table, grabbed his blankets and owl and made his way to his bedroom, diving into bed like a big pile of blankets and pressed the owl to his chest again, tiredly blinking a few times before losing his consciousness and falling asleep, tired from a long day of grueling volleyball practice, university classes and gloomy thoughts, oblivious to his phone chirping loudly in the coffee table, Akaashi's name with a silly emoticon on the screen, identifying him as the caller.

* * *

 

 Kuroo was walking happily out of class, thinking about maybe grabbing takeout on his way back home; he was hungry after all his classes and practice and even though it was Bokuto's turn to cook, the guy had looked so tired during practice that there was no way he'll be able to cook something edible.

As he walked out of the store, takeout bags firmly in his grasp as the warmth of the food protected his fingers from the biting winter air, he headed back to his apartment, yearning to escape from the chilly weather.

Pausing slightly when his phone ringed in his pocket, he grimaced a little at the thought of getting his other hand out of the protection of his jacket pocket, but nonetheless reached for his phone, raising his eyebrows as he saw Akaashi's name in the screen and raised the phone to his ear as he accepted the call.

"Akaashi! What's up?"

"Kuroo-san, is Bokuto-san with you?" The younger black headed boy's sounded anxious and concerned and the older male's eyebrows went further up his forehead.

"Bokuto? No, I just got out of my last class, he went home after practice"

"I see" the setter's voice was oddly quiet, not in his normal Akaashi-quiet way, but in a I'm-really-worried-and-trying-not-to-panic way.

"Something happened?" Kuroo asked, wondering what might have made the usually composed boy so worried.

"He called me earlier and I might have snapped a little at him, he sounded really sad and hanged up on me after he told me he was sorry, and he hasn't been picking up my calls since then" Akaashi explained quickly and Kuroo blinked in surprise.

"Heh, maybe he just fell asleep. I'll try calling him, I'm about to take the train to go back to the apartment, don't worry Akaashi"

"Thank you, Kuroo-san"

"Don't mention it. See you later, Akaashi" He cut the line and pocketed his phone, getting into the newly arrived train with an exasperated sigh. Those two liked each other so much and yet were completely oblivious of how they felt for each other, let alone realise the other felt the same.

Settling himself against the side of the train and grabbing one of the handholds to avoid falling when the train stopped, he took his phone out again with his free hand and dialed Bokuto's number. After three unsuccessful calls, the train arrived his station and he saved his phone before getting down, frowning. He was _so_ going to beat Bokuto up for not picking up his phone and make Akaashi and him worry.

Quickly making his way to the apartment, he opened the door and placed the food in the kitchen, almost jumping out of his skin when Bokuto's stupid phone rang in the coffee table. He picked it up just as the sound ceased and looked at the screen, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise and almost leaving his face forever when he saw Akaashi's _fifty three_ missed calls, along with his own three. The younger male sure was worried.

Not wasting any more time, he made his way to Bokuto's room and sure enough, the guy was out cold, sleeping in the middle of a huge pile of blankets. Laughing a little at how desperately Bokuto grabbed that stupid stuffed owl of his, he stood beside the bed and shaked the black-and-white haired boy's shoulder, laughing again when Bokuto just groaned and clutched the owl tighter.

"Oi, Bokuto, pick up your damn phone, will ya? Akaashi's going insane worrying about you."

"Whaa?" Was Bokuto's only reply as he sat up groggily.

"Bokuto, bro, you look dead" Kuroo laughed at the sleepy boy.

"Did ya just call me "Brokuto"? I like it" He sleepily rubbed his eyes and blinked up a Kuroo owlishly. _  
_

"Sure you do. C'mon now, I brought food so drag your sleepy ass to the living room."

"Mhm" Bokuto left his blankets and followed Kuroo out of his room, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV as Kuroo went into the kitchen. Still in his hand, Bokuto's phone started to ring again and he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Yo, Akaashi"

"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi sounded really surprised.

"Yeah, I just got home, the idiot was sleeping out cold in his room with his phone in the coffee table."

"Oh… I see"

"Yeah, I'll tell him to call you later before he goes back to sleep" Kuroo replied, fiddling with the food containers and inwardly cackling at the younger's obviousness.

"Okay. Thank you, Kuroo-san"

"No problem! See you later, Akaashi" He hung up and smirked, finally taking out the food and retreating back into the living room, where a very sleepy Bokuto looked blankly at the TV while he shuffled through the channels.

* * *

 

Akaashi sighed as he looked at his phone for the hundred time that night, shaking his head and fixing his gaze back towards his computer screen and continued typing his essay.

No matter how many times he checked his phone, he wouldn't have missed calls or new mails, so he forced himself back to his essay, typing word after word of something he really didn't understand, thoughts drifting back to certain loud and overly excited spiker, though he hadn't sounded so excited the last time he talked to him.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he reread his last paragraph and skimmed through the whole document, smiling a little as he finished, typing a few more words and saving the document. He stretched, his joints cracking loudly as he stood up and closed his laptop, almost jumping a mile out of his skin as his phone rang on the bed, and he threw himself on it before raising his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"H-hi Akaashi" a sheepish voice answered, and he smiled a little before controlling his expression.

"What is it, Bokuto-san?" The raven headed boy answered in his best annoyed voice, wincing a little when he heard a sharp intake of breath in the other line. Maybe he should be a little bit amiable towards the spiker, but he was still a bit mad for making him worry.

"Um, you see, I wanted to, um, apologise? For making you worry, that is. I honestly never heard my phone ringing, and it wasn't until Kuroo got home with food that I finally woke up."

"Is that so" Akaashi hummed quietly and Bokuto gulped quite loudly on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, so, I'm sorry for making you worry"

"Mhm. It's okay, Bokuto-san, just please be a bit more careful were you leave your phone when you go to sleep, it could have been an emergency."

"Okay, will do" Bokuto seemed relieved and the raven haired setter smiled.

"Mhm"

"…"

"…" Akaashi waited for the older male to say something, but he just remained silent.

"Bokuto-san? Is there something else you want to say?"

"Uh? Oh, no, that was all!"

"Okay. See you later, Bokuto-san"

"Mm. Bye Akaashi" the smile was evident through his voice and Akaashi felt himself die a little inside when the connection broke. God, he had it bad.

He sighed again before groaning, annoyed with himself for sounding like a lovesick highschool girl. He figured he was, in a way. Lovesick, that is, not a highschool girl. He'd had it bad for the volleyball ace ever since their days in the Fukurodani volleyball team, managing his ace's up and downs with ease, like an expert, just as if it where meant to be. The team had noticed, of course, they were all good managing Bokuto's mood changes, but Akaashi was just a bit better -a lot better- than all of them, and they had teased him -him, not them, because Bokuto wouldn't know teasing if it bit his nose and slapped him while dancing in front of him with a giant owl costume- but Akaashi had never quite managed to find the courage to confess. There had been a few times when he'd thought Bokuto might just maybe feel the same, but then at the beginning of his third year Bokuto had started dating a girl in his class and Akaashi felt himself die a little inside, biting his tongue and putting on a smile so that Bokuto wouldn't notice. And he didn't, but the rest of the team just took a look at him and sighed, shaking their heads in exasperation.

Then it was the interhigh qualifiers and they lost, and Akaashi trained more than ever, trying to distract himself from his gloomy thoughts. Bokuto broke up with his girlfriend and was in his dejected mood for a week before Akaashi managed to snap him out of it by proposing a joint training camp. When all the teams arrived, Akaashi thought that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all when Kuroo and Bokuto wasted no time before getting themselves into trouble, but then he saw Bokuto laugh and smile like he hadn't done in a really long time and suddenly everything was worth it, he thought as he got both idiots out of trouble and apologised profusely to the coaches.

When the training camp was over, Bokuto seemed back to normal and the raven haired setter mentally patted himself in the back for his good thinking.

And then it came, time didn't stop no matter how much he wanted it to and then Bokuto was scouted and before he had a chance to muster up his courage it was the graduation ceremony, the third years were leaving and everyone in the volleyball club was crying and he kept repeating to himself and everyone else that it was fine, he was fine and it was going to be alright -except it wasn't fine and he knew it and everyone knew it because Bokuto and him weren't going to be in the same team anymore but he kept quiet and comforted everyone because he thought Bokuto was excited about going away and who would want to play with him anyway, he was going to be in college level now, who cared about highschool anymore.

(Oblivious to him, Bokuto was following the same line of thought, except his reasoning was that Akaashi was glad to see him go).

Without Bokuto around, time seemed to pass a lot faster, and suddenly his third year of highschool was over and he was going to college and Bokuto had promised to call him but he hadn't but it was okay because he probably was busy and didn't even remembered his existence and it was fine for him, it was a good step towards moving on and he really needed to move on, and he did, or tried to at least but then in the middle of his first year Bokuto called him and he was oh-so-screwed.

It was kind of sad that, despite his attempts, he hadn't moved on one bit.

They easily fell back into their old relationship, Bokuto calling to hang out with him and inviting him to practice, and there he'd go, managing him and directing his mood just like in old times and Kuroo would just laugh at them because he knew but he wasn't going to say anything, he'd let them solve it on their own.

(Or so Akaashi thought, but unbeknownst to him, Kuroo would tease the black-and-white haired boy to no end, and prompt him to make a move, goddamit, he wasn't a little boy anymore. Bokuto'd just say that No, Kuroo, Akaashi didn't like him that way and he wasn't going to wreck their friendship just because of a crush -except it wasn't a crush anymore, it was so much more but Kuroo didn't need to know that- and the black headed male would just roll his eyes and stop pestering him for a while).

A whole year went in that fashion, and now fast forward to the present, Bokuto was asking him to go to his highschool ex girlfriend's wedding and if he were a good friend he'd say yes and go with the spiker, but he wasn't a good friend and it just hurt too much to know that Bokuto was only inviting him as a last resource, so he said no and kept saying no for the whole three weeks that Bokuto asked him, but today it was different because Bokuto sounded actually desperate and sad and it broke his heart a little to know that it was him who made the older feel so depressed.

As he got ready for bed, Akaashi decided that if Bokuto sounded really desperate then he maybe, just maybe, might say yes.

* * *

 

Bokuto was in _deep shit_.

And no, he wasn't _exaggerating_ because the wedding was _tomorrow_ and he still had _no one_ to go with.

Granted, he hadn't actually asked anyone but Kuroo and Akaashi, but that was because he really didn't want to go with _anyone else_ but the raven haired setter, and Kuroo was just his backup plan and he hadn't expected him to betray him like this, _damn it Kuroo_ , but he had and now he had no one to go with. If only he could not go to the wedding, but he'd replied that he would go before asking Akaashi and he would definitely not go back on his word, he still had he pride goddammit -except not for long, because the wedding was _tomorrow_ and he was going to his _ex's wedding alone_.

_What a loser_ , he thought as he hugged his stuffed owl to his chest and attempted to stop breathing by pressing his face into his fluffy pillow.

After half an hour of wallowing in his misery and ten minutes of a laughing Kuroo who had come in to check on him and just about lost his shit when he saw him hugging his owl and, to quote the black haired boy, '' _with that stupid pout of yours, bro, what if your face stays like that forever?_ '' Bokuto decided to take drastic measures and grabbing his phone, he scrolled a bit in his contacts list until he found what he was looking for and quickly dialed the number.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi's sleepy voice answered and Bokuto's bravado went down the drain and he felt himself getting nervous.

"H-hey Akaashi, sorry to call you this late but I seriously need to ask you something" the older male managed to get out through his very tense nerves.

"What is it?" The setter yawned into the phone and Bokuto could _feel himself melting_ , oh god he was so screwed.

"Um, actually…" was his smart reply.

"Yes?" _Breathe Koutarou, you can do this._

"Akaashi, you're the only one I've asked and you're the only one I'll ask because I want to go with you and only you so will you please come with me to the wedding tomorrow?" Even to Bokuto's hears it sounded so much like a confession and he was blushing so much and Akaashi was silent and he could _hear_ Kuroo laugh at him through the closed door of his room and he had _fucked up royally_ because Akaashi was silent and he surely was going to _hang up_ on him-

"Very well" he almost missed the setter's voice in the middle of his panicking.

"Huh?" was all he could manage. _Smooth, Koutarou, very smooth_. Kuroo was probably almost pissing himself from laughing so much.

"I said I'll go with you" bless Akaashi, he was so patient with his stupidity.

"Oh, okay. The wedding's at seven tomorrow so I'll pick you up at six?" It sounded like a question and Bokuto grimaced when he felt himself blushing a bit more. _He has it so, so bad._

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. Good night, Bokuto-san"

"Good night, Akaashi" he whispered and the line went dead. He smiled and quickly stood up, throwing open his door and surprising Kuroo so much he fell on his butt.

"He said yes!!!" Bokuto threw his arms up and laughed happily, a strong blush still adorning his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, writing Bokuto includes a lot more italics than what I thought at first  
> Also, what are titles, I'm sure I'll never know (ಥ⌣ಥ)  
> Again, criticism in any form is very much appreciated!!  
> Drop me a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed this (~◕ω◕)~


End file.
